Slightlytoobeautiful Bay
by CatC10
Summary: A slash fiction no likey no read, kthx! of PP&P's Billy Jukes and Slightly soiled. Billy and Slightly share a very special place.


College has been helpful with my drabble writing, mainly because I pay NO attention in at least two out of three classes. Dang it.

Just a short slashy piece for Peter Pan and the Pirates featuring Billy Jukes and Slightly Soiled, who are my favorite characters by far.

Slightly crept quietly through the thinning woods with his lips pursed and eyes rocketing about for every sound. He ducked beneath a branch and pushed aside a final shrubbery before reaching his destination.

'Slightly-too-beautiful Bay' he called it, before he'd brought Billy there, though, it'd simply been 'Slightly Bay'. However, to be truly honest it was hardly a bay at all, it was far too small and shallow. Billy however agreed with Slightly in that the crystal clear water and fine, white sand couldn't be less than absolutely beautiful. Therefore the pair renamed it to its newer, better title.

Waiting for him there, dark toes and fingers wiggling in the sand, was his best friend Billy Jukes, pirate. Slightly smiled, noting how the late afternoon sun glittered across the water and put sparkles in Billy's recently washed hair. As quietly as possible, Slightly emerged from the woods and tiptoed right up to his friend's back and—got slammed onto his back to see Billy's grinning face inches above his eyes.

"Sorry, cully, but unless you've been a seadog all your life, you're not gonna be sneaking up on me!"

"Has that slightly ever stopped me from trying?"

Both opened up in peals of laughter and a wrestling match that rolled the pair right into the water. The warm water caused Billy to yelp, making Slightly, currently over the Romany sailor, grin wickedly and splash him.

"You scurvy—!" Billy reared up, flipping both into foot deep water. The wrestling evolved into close-range water splashing until neither could tell who was shrieking at a higher pitch or who was wetter.

Tired, both climbed up into the sand just far enough that the waves dampened the backs of their heads when they lay back, small childish chests heaving air, on the sand. A minute passed and Billy reached out and grabbed Slightly's hand in his own. Slightly squeezed it and held on.

Again at 'Slightly-too-beautiful Bay', Billy and Slightly sat under one of the many palm trees. Their hands were clasped tightly between them, and they were just talking about their families.

Slightly went on and on about how awful Nibs could be without meaning to, and how Peter was so forgetful and bossy. Billy retorted not to worry. "Why shouldn't I? They slightly get annoying!"

"Peter and Nibs may be bossy, Slight, but imagine not having any choice in the matter and having to follow the orders of _everyone_." Slightly blanched, screwing up his face as if he'd eaten something Cookson had made. "As cabin boy, that's pretty much what my entire job _is._" Billy finished.

Slightly agreed Billy had a tough job as Billy told Slightly of Cookson, the Captain, and Robert Mullins.

When noon rolled into evening the two had shifted themselves side-by-side in the dry sands, their clasped hands held above them in the fading light of sunset. Each became fascinated by the contrast of their fingers intertwined, dark brown and pale peach woven together. They turned their hands this way and that until it was full dark and neither could see a thing, so at last they put their hands down.

Billy turned onto his side to face Slightly in the dark, with a new moon, the other was just a shadowed figure. Billy put his hands, both, on him, tracing the figure through tactile touch. The shadow-Slightly turned, too, and stretched his arms up, putting one hand on Billy's bare chest under his vest and the other on his waist. Pulled together tightly then, the boys lay flush against one another, clutching at the invisible other and wanting something, but couldn't tell just what it was. Settling for trying to find out, Slightly and Billy just touched the other and were touched by the other until it was so late that both knew it would be suicide by team-leader to be at their place any longer.

But they still stayed.

Wendy had been worse than furious with Slightly when he'd come back the next day. The rest of the Lost Boys were cackling in a child's evil delight as the blond was told off thoroughly by their 'mother'.

Of course, just being happy that he'd not been captured, as the other mischievous boys were beginning to hope just for a change of pace, by a pirate's "vile vice-grip," (to which Slightly had to stifle a giggle, because he _had_ been, really,) that she'd said he'd go without breakfast for punishment then be allowed to play after lunch. Until then he'd be helping her clean the underground tree house.

He'd cleaned for all of five minutes when he came into a scene between Peter and Wendy, with Wendy shaking in relief and Peter acting as 'father' to comfort her. "Would a kiss help?" asked Peter at last, and Wendy, crying, threw her arms about his neck. Peter picked her up round the middle and turned his back to the door flap so Slightly's view was blocked.

Slightly, curious, waited for the their full turn and muffled a surprised gasp by biting his arm when he saw that Wendy had her mouth on Peter's! Slightly scampered to the other side of the Lost Boys' home and tried not to think about it or the confused conversation he and Billy had when Slightly didn't understand a 'dirty' joke Billy told him. But humans, especially children, being how they are, this of course meant Slightly now wondered why this "kiss" thing seemed so appealing, if it was related to Billy's "sex", and why the image of Billy's face smiling down on him after a failed attempt to be sneaky, or their hands held together above them at sunset in their bay, kept coming to mind with either.

Next time they met at 'Slightly-too-beautiful Bay', it was Billy arriving second, ten minutes after Slightly sat down in the surf. "Sorry," he apologized, "it took me a minute to get Mullins off my back."

"Same with Nibs and Wendy," Slightly confessed, grabbing Billy's offered hand and being hauled to his feet. Billy grinned with teeth particularly white for a pirate, and Slightly looked downward, a pink stain spreading across his nose and cheeks.

"Slightly? Are you okay, cully?'

"Billy? Do you know what a kiss is?" Slightly asked all in a rush.

Billy blushed himself and nodded once. "How do you know of them, cully? I thought Lost Boys knew nothing of that sort."

"Er, I didn't think we did, but I saw Peter and Wendy kiss the other day and, I, well…" Slightly trailed off, pink to his ears, now.

"What was that?"

"I was wondering if I, if you..."

"Say it, cully," said Billy, giving their still-connected hands a squeeze.

"Can I kiss you?"

Billy's eyes widened, Slightly still holding his gaze steady of the way his feet were being bathed by the wave. Then Billy's other hand tangled itself into Slightly's hair and pulled until their mouths collided with a clack of teeth that did not deter them. Unlatching their hands, Billy's went to Slightly's hip, and both of Slightly's hands curved under Billy's boyish arms to grab at Billy's back and the ends of his wavy, tangled black hair.

Billy, lip-locked with Slightly, walked the blond backwards until they hit a tree. They kissed against it for a long while, until Slightly grew impatient, for what, he couldn't say. He pushed on Billy's shoulders, toppling him to the ground.

Billy almost got up on his elbows before Slightly climbed on top of him, fusing their mouths together once more. They rolled on the sand, ending up in water, in sparse grass tufts, back into sand, and generally making messes of themselves.

As their kissing grew more heated, so did their actions: Billy bit Slightly's lips, Slightly took to shoving his friend around when he wanted to change position.

Eventually Billy needed to take a breath bigger than something you could fit inside a kiss. He pulled away and put his arms between him and Slightly. Slightly didn't like this, but fastened his teeth to Billy Jukes' neck and jaw line on a secondary whim. Billy cried out.

"Ah!"

Slightly, against a large rock that sat partway in the water, pulled back again, "What, are you alright?" He noticed how disheveled they looked, hair stuck up in odd directions, Billy's bandana and his hat gone off somewhere up higher on the beach, both flushed brightly inexertion and if they'd not just splashed through water to get to the rock, he was also sure they'd be sweaty.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, cully…What are we doing?"

"Uh, kissing?"

"I know that! But…did Peter and Wendy kiss like this?" Billy asked, both were cooling down greatly, and words and worries seemed all too real after their mind-erasing activity.

Slightly had the decency to go pink again, "Well, no. Not really."

Billy nodded. "Yeah, this is kind of, rushing it."

"Rushing it?"

"Rushing kissing." Slightly gave Billy a confused look. "It means that unless you want to grow up soon we shouldn't do this too often." Slightly choked on air.

"Kissing makes you grow up?" The blond boy squeaked.

"No, but kissing like we were just now is more of a grown up thing to do, if you're to go by sailor stories."

Both agreed not to do the dangerous form of kissing again for awhile, then decided to part ways until next time. Billy and Slightly shared one lingering kiss before gathering their fallen possessions, and another before slipping out of the clearing.

Robert Mullins, holding Wendy and Nibs across their mouths, stepped into it, craning their heads in the direction of their disappeared team mates.

"Kissing?" asked Nibs, "You've been doing THAT with Peter!"


End file.
